


Home is the Sailor

by whumploversanonymous



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe, One Shot, major character death (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumploversanonymous/pseuds/whumploversanonymous
Summary: When Robin Masters asks for Jonathan Higgins to find a new security consultant for the estate, Higgins seeks recommendations from two of his least liked acquaintances. (Features references to Character Death). (1980s Magnum Cast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Home is the Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a potential series of what-if's/alternative plot lines in which Magnum (or one of the guys) is perhaps not quite so lucky as they were in the show! (This fic is meant to recreate the characters of the 1980s Magnum P.I. Series) One Shot!

Jonathan Higgins glanced around the bar until he spotted Rick and his old war buddy sitting at a table near the bar. Making a beeline for the pair, the stoic Englishman steeled himself for what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation with two of the most irresponsible people he knew, but who better than those two to turn to in a mater such as this?

"Rick?"

"Hey Higgins! Grab a chair! You remember my old buddy, T.C.?" Rick grinned and gestured at the other man.

"Of course, pleasure to see you again, Mr. Calvin." Higgins nodded, politely, taking a seat.

"Mr. Calvin?" Rick snorted.

"T.C. will do just fine, Higgie-baby!" T.C. laughed.

"Quite." Higgins paused, awkwardly. "Anyway, I was actually hoping to have a word with both of you, if I could. I could use some advice."

"Advice? I don't know what kind of advice we could possibly give you Higgins, but shoot!" Rick answered.

"Well, I've just had a very disturbing call from Mr. Masters. It seems that he wants to hire on a security consultant to work and reside at Robin's Nest." Higgins began.

"Security consultant?" Rick repeated, confused. "I thought you were the security up at Robin's?"

"Well I am, but it appears that he has more in mind for this position. He wants someone who has military or intelligence experience, decent fighting abilities, of course, but in   
addition he wants more of a… persona if you will." Rolling his eyes, Higgins continued. "He said he wanted someone who was debonair. Someone to not only protect, but entertain his guests, should he be unavailable. In return for his services this consultant would not only be paid monetarily but would be allowed full reign of the estate and access to Mr. Master's numerous automobiles."

"Debonair?" T.C. laughed.

"Well. I'm paraphrasing, of course. I believe the word Mr. Masters used was 'sexy'."

Rick and T.C. cackled in response, much to the other man's annoyance.

"Ok," Rick gasped in between laughs. "So, you're looking for a sexy security consultant to babysit Robin's bimbos, why come to us?"

"You're both ex-military, correct? I figured if anyone knew an eligible freeloader with a taste for an unearned lavish lifestyle with a background in military intelligence it would be you two." Higgins huffed, already regretting ever bringing up the subject.

"Man, you know who would have been perfect for that gig?" T.C. grinned, reminiscently. "Thomas Magnum."

Rick smiled, "Hey, you know something? You're right! The beach, the booze, the babes? Thomas would love Robin's Nest!"

"T.M. always was the dashing hero type." T.C. laughed.

"And boy did he know how to have a good time! Man some of those nights in 'Nam with him and Michelle? You'd almost forget there was a war on!"

"He sounds positively revolting, but unfortunately just what Mr. Masters has in mind. Where might I find this Mr. Magnum?" Higgins asked.

Rick and T.C. went suddenly quiet, glancing at each other.

"Look, Higgins. Thomas would be perfect, but he's not exactly available." Rick said, slowly, wishing the conversation was over.

"How so? A man like that? Sounds like he could be convinced with the right offer. Was he also a Marine?" Higgins was puzzled by the change in the other men's demeanor.

"Nah, Higgins. He was in the Navy- career man- went to the Academy and everything. But he served with us in 'Nam. It was sort of a joint unit." T.C. trailed off, rubbing at the old ring on his hand.

"Ah. Well with that sort of training and experience he sounds like a dreadful but perhaps perfect candidate! Where might I contact him?" Higgins continued to push.

"I'm telling you Higgins! He's not your man! Now will you just drop it!" Rick stood, abruptly, and quickly walked away, biting down a wave of emotions.

After several awkward seconds of silence, T.C. gently spoke. "You'll have to forgive Rick. T.M. is just a sore subject for him- well both of us really."

"He didn't make it back, did he?" Higgins said, remembering similar relationships, in his own military career.

"Oh yeah, we all made it out of Vietnam, came back to the islands together. But, like I said, Thomas was a career man in the Navy. He wasn't drafted, like us, he enlisted. As soon as we were pulled out, Rick and I left the Corps, but T.M.? T.M. was promoted to an officer in Naval Intelligence. He was good, too…" T.C. paused, wishing he didn't have to say what came next. "But he bought it while supervising a training mission a little over a year ago. There was a technical malfunction with the chopper he was in and well.. the bird went down taking Magnum along with it. Happened just about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that.. It sounds like the three of you were quite close?" Higgins sighed, sadly. He had lost more than his share of buddies over the course of his long military career.

"Yeah, T.M. was the best of the best. Hell of a soldier and hell of a guy. He saved each of our butts more times than I can count. He's the reason we've got these!" T.C. gestured to his ring. "He had them made for our unit- and an extra special one made for his girl, Michelle. Rick and I were best men when they got married over there. She didn't make it home, either…"

"I should probably find Rick and apologize for pressing.." Higgins said after a moment.

"Don't worry about him, he'll cool off. Thomas just meant a lot to him- to both of us- that's actually why he ended up deciding to sell his club and come here. The old club had been our place. Even after 'Nam, Thomas was stationed at Pearl so we saw all hung out at Rick's all the time. Just wasn't the same after… after Thomas died."

"Quite." Higgins solemnly stared out at the beach and the sea which served as the resting place of far too many good men.

"Well, I'd better be on my way, I'm flying a couple of newlyweds around the islands at 2 and I've got to get cleaned up before then! Sorry again about Rick, Higgins." T.C. stood and smiled, sadly.

"Don't mention it, I shouldn't have pried. Well, you let me know if you can think of anyone who would be interested in that position."

"You got it Higgins. I'll let you know, but I don't think any candidate you find will be quite as perfect a fit as Thomas Magnum!"


End file.
